pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
8-day run
An 8-day run is where a player completes the main game of either Pikmin or Pikmin 2 in 8 days. In Pikmin, this means collecting all 30 ship parts in 8 days. In Pikmin 2, this means collecting all 201 treasures in 8 days. It is recommended that the 8-day run is conjured with the zero-death run to avoid unnecessary time lost to grow any Pikmin. ''Pikmin Route '''Day 1: Impact Site' *Discover Red Pikmin and collect the Main Engine. Day 2: Forest Hope *Raise more Red Pikmin (about 75-80 is recommended) *Discover Yellow Pikmin, and raise 15 of them *Collect Eternal Fuel Dynamo *Collect Nova Blaster *Collect Extraordinary Bolt *Collect Whimsical Radar *Collect Shock Absorber and/or Saggitarus Day 3: Forest Navel *Collect the Gravity Jumper. *Defeat the Puffstool and collect the Omega Stabilizer *Discover Blue Pikmin, and raise 90 of them using the Puffstool carcass *Collect the Automatic Gear. *Collect the Ionium Jet#1. *Defeat the Breadbug and collect the Space Float *Collect the Analog Computer or Anti-Dixoin Filter if necessary Day 4: Impact Site *Collect Positron Generator and/or raise more Pikmin Day 5: Distant Spring *Collect the Interstellar Radio. *Collect the Massage Machine *Collect the Pilot's Seat *Collect the Gluon Drive *Collect the Zirconium Rotor *Collect the UV Lamp *Collect the Bowsprit *Collect the Chronos Reactor *Collect the Ionium Jet#2 *Collect the Repair-Type Bolt Day 6: Forest of Hope *Collect Saggitarus, if necessary *Collect Geiger Counter *Collect Radiation Canopy Day 7: Forest Navel *Collect the Analog Computer and/or Anti-Dixoin Filter if necessary *Defeat Beady Longlegs and collect the Guard Satellite *Collect the Libra. Day 8: Final Trial *Defeat Emperor Bulblax and collect the Secret Safe. This 8 day run reduces a day from the 9 day challenge by completing the Distant Spring in one day. To prepare for this particular challenge, it is important that the player unlock the Distant Spring on Day 4, when the Swooping Snitchbug is not present. Every soldier counts on Day 4, so the Snitchbug can't be snatching up the Pikmin. The ship's capabilities have to be up to speed for this, meaning that a total of 11 ship parts must be collected over the course of Days 2 and 3. It is recommended that the player collect 5 ship parts on one of the days, and 6 on the other. 90 Blue Pikmin also need to be raised on Day 3 in order for the one day run in the Distant Spring to be completed smoothly (The Puffstool carcass is a necessary resource for raising the 90 blues). One day runs have been discovered for the Forest of Hope and the Forest Navel as well, but the 8 day run in Pikmin 1 is most often done with a one day Distant Spring, because it was the first area to ever be completed in a day besides the Final Trial. The one day run of the Distant Spring, upon discovery, utilized a glitch with a bulbear in the area that allowed the player to access a high platform, shaving about a minute off the task of collecting the Chronos Reactor. Since then, a 1 day run of the Distant Spring without the glitch has been discovered, but can only be used in the 8 day run. (The 7 day and 6 day runs require slightly more time to raise blue Pikmin, meaning the glitch must be used to make up for that lost time). A 6 day run of Pikmin 1 exists now, with one day runs of every area but the Impact Site. ''Pikmin 2 Route '''Day 1: Valley of Repose' *This is as in any other run through the game, although it's recommended to wait before plucking the Red Pikmin until they are flower Pikmin. Day 2: Valley of Repose *Complete Emergence Cave. *Find the Purple Pikmin. Day 3: Awakening Wood *Complete Hole of Beasts and White Flower Garden. *Find the White Pikmin. *Collect Geographic Projection. Day 4: Perplexing Pool *Find the Yellow Pikmin. *Complete Citadel of Spiders and Glutton's Kitchen. Day 5: Awakening Wood *Find the Blue Pikmin. *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Bulblax Kingdom and Snagret Hole. Day 6: Perplexing Pool *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Shower Room and Submerged Castle. *''All'' overground treasures must be collected before completing the caves so that you can clear out the area before the day ends due to having cleared the debt. Day 7: Valley of Repose *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Subterranean Complex and Frontier Cavern. Day 8: Wistful Wild *Collect all overground treasures. *Complete Cavern of Chaos, Hole of Heroes and Dream Den. This speedrun involves getting each type of Pikmin immediately upon entering their respective areas, and then completing the rest of those areas once those Pikmin are obtained. The Wistful Wild is then done in one day. A 7 day run of Pikmin 2 now exists, thanks to the scale glitch allowing you to find Blue Pikmin on Day 3, allowing the Perplexing Pool to be completed in one day. Unfortunately, this sequence break only works on the Gamecube, meaning that 8 days is still the best record for New Play Control versions of Pikmin 2. External links *An 8-day speedrun of Pikmin 2 at the Speed Demos Archive. Category:Challenge runs Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2